Over Reactor
Over Reactor is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It requires the player to infiltrate a submarine in danger of having its nuclear reactor meltdown and then escape on a helicopter. Overview The player begins by landing outside of the submarine's exterior via helicopter. The player is immediately assaulted by two soldiers. After dispatching them, the player must defuse a thermite charge and enter the submarine. After traversing several maze-like floors littered with enemies, the player must stabilize the reactor and proceed to escape. After traveling up a ladder and back onto the submarine's exterior, the player will be assaulted by a large force of soldiers rappelling in from helicopters with the aide of smoke grenades. After dispatching the soldiers, the player must hold off on the submarine until a helicopter arrives to evacuate the player, completing the mission. Thermal vision is available. Walkthrough The Russians have rigged a sub in New York Harbor for a nuclear meltdown, and the player is dropped on board to avert the catastrophe. Four soldiers emerge from the smokescreen ahead. Try to take them down before they come out. Thermal vision is useful for this area Disarm the thermite attached to the hatch and then climb in. A five-minute timer starts counting down to the point of meltdown. The player must reach the reactor before the timer hits zero. Turn the thermal vision on as you fight your way through the first compartment. This makes the enemies easier to spot. With two players, one should go up and the other should go down. This makes reviving more difficult, since the player have to run up or down the stairs to reach their partner, but it allows the player to watch each others back easily. Meet up below and then split up, one left and the other right. Push into the reactor room and have one player use the valve to shut down the reactor. The other player should keep watch out in the hallway. Enemys will come out durring the turning of the valve. Continue up the steps and through the bunkroom. Climb up the ladder to exit the sub. Use the crates for cover as more Russians are dropped on top of the submarine. Once the player has eliminated that group, split up and move toward the extraction point. The enemy troops put up a smokescreen, so use the thermal goggles to see them coming. Fight the way to the helicopter and the mission will be completed. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:Weapon mp7 large.png|MP7 w/ Red Dot Sight File:Weapon aa12 large.png|AA-12 Found in Level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. File:Weapon p90 large.png|P90 File:Weapon g18 large.png|G18 File:Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 File:Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:Weapon striker large.png|Striker Trivia *The enemies inside the submarine can be killed easily by shooting through the floor. *A MP7 and an AA-12 can be found laying on the ground for ammo to the player(s) onto the submarine's exterior. *After traveling up the ladder onto the submarine's exterior at the end of the level, it is possible to climb down again for cover. *The pilots of the Black Hawk helicopter appear to have the character models of the SEALs and Delta Force soldiers in "Hunter Killer". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels